


boys of the twenty-first century

by seventhsensebopit (onecentpipit)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, nct: boys of the twenty-first century, one hundred percent jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/seventhsensebopit
Summary: zoom zoom zoom, nct make my heart go boom boom!proto zoa's "supernova girl" + nct 127.





	boys of the twenty-first century

**Author's Note:**

> password: supernova
> 
> best viewed in 1080p. warnings for flashing lights.


End file.
